The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a biological information monitor and biological information monitoring system for displaying biological information acquired from a subject.
As an apparatus for displaying biological information acquired from a subject on a display screen, many apparatus having varied display modes have been proposed. For example, a monitoring apparatus has been proposed in which trend data related to a number of acquired biological information are displayed, or biological information for preset several hours is analyzed and the obtained data are displayed in the form of a histogram.
JP-A-2003-000559 discloses a biological information recording apparatus in which respiratory information and electrocardiogram information are output so as to be recorded in the same page, and the two kinds of information are vertically juxtaposed in the same time scale, thereby enabling the correlation between them to be grasped.
In the biological information recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2003-000559, however, respiratory information and electrocardiogram information are displayed in the unit of several tens of minutes to several hours. Therefore, the condition change of the patient in a long span cannot be grasped, and it is difficult to rapidly check whether the patient is on the way to recovery, stays the same, or becomes worse.